Getting A Shot
by Pricat
Summary: It's time for Doof's family to get their flu and swine flu shots and Jerry's nervous but can Doof and Perry help him see shots aren't so bad?


**A/N**

**This is the result of another discussion between Darkdemondog24 and me about vaccations and this came into my mind so I had to write but it's about Doofy's little family going to the doctor's to get their flu and swine flu shots but Jerry and Laura don't like getting shots but I know it'll be cute.**

* * *

It was November and the start of Flu season and swine flu season in Danville but in DEI, Doof was making breakfast but was nervous as he knew 0they were going to the doctor's to get their flu and swine flu shots but he knew that he and Perry were fine with having shots but knew that both Jerry and Laura weren't so great with getting shots but he couldn't let them get sick but sighed as he hoped things were okay as he was flipping pancakes with his tail as he was listening to Love Handel.

He then heard footsteps as he saw Laura enter rubbing sleep from her eyes as she was wearing fleece pyjamas but her tail swished as she'd had a sweet dream about her and Nathan but Doof smiled as he knew that she didn't know they were going to the doctor's but would figure it out as she was very smart.

"Perry's still asleep in your bed.

He looks so peaceful in sleep." she said.

Doof blushed at this comment but Laura laughed.

"We should let them rest.

The smell of breakfast alone will bring them in here." he said.

Laura nodded knowing how her uncle and brother were so sleepy but they had to wake Jerry up as they were going to the doctor's and then taking him to school but saw Doof go into Jerry's room as he saw his special little guy still asleep but began tickling him gently as Jerry was laughing while beginning to wake up but his hazel red eyes opened as he saw Doof on the bed as he got up but Doof smiled hugging him as they went into the kitchen but was stunned hearing he wasn't going to school until later but was curious as Laura knew they were going to the doctor's but was keeping it a secret until later but smiled seeing Jerry helping Doof.

She then hoped thimgs would be okay.

* * *

Perry began to stir in his and Doof's bed as he heard soft music and laughter knowing who they belonged to as his hazel eyes opened but he yawned getting out of bed as he was wearing slippers but smiled as his turquise fur was messy but smiled going into the kitchen and saw Doof along with Jerry and Laura eating breakfast but Perry hugged Doof but smiled as he knew they were getting shots today but knew that Jerry and Laura wouldn't like it but he couldn't let them get sick.

"Good morning Perry.

How did you sleep?" Doof asked.

"Pretty good." he answered.

He smiled as he was drinking coffee as it helped wake him up but smiled seeing Jerry getting ready for the day but Laura had went to her room to get dressed but she was listening to punk music on her docking station while getting ready but was nervous knowing that they were getting shots as she'd never liked them but she also didn't have Nathan by her side to make her feel better about the needle going in her arm.

But she tried not to think about it as she was listening to Green Day but was dressed.

She hoped things would be okay.

* * *

Perry smiled as he saw Jerry drawing and making origami sculptures but knew his little brother didn't like getting a shot but he was deciding to tell him or not because his little brother would freak out and not go but Doof knew that his frenemy was always watching out for his little brother as he went to take a shower but he smiled as it was nearly time to go to the doctor but Doof smiled seeing Perry playing with Jerry as Laura was on the couch using her laptop but she smiled knowing it was cute.

"Guys it's time to go." Doof said.

Laura gulped as Perry understood but Jerry wondered what was wrong.

"Laura okay?" Jerry asked Perry.

"I-I'll be fine." Laura told him.

Doof knew she was nervous about getting a shot but knew she was putting on a brave face.

They then got into the hover car.

* * *

Perry then saw Jerry tense up as they arrived at the doctor's but Doof had a feeling this would happen as he knew that his special little guy hated shots but saw him whimper as Perry and Laura got out of the car but Jerry was nervous as he didn't want to go but Doof understood as he picked his special little guy up but Jerry was struggling against him making Perry nervous but he then had an idea as Jerry was sucking his tail as it helped calm him down but he saw that his special little guy was still scared but needed to reassure him it was okay.

"I know you don't like shots but we need them.

You wouldn't want to get ill because you didn't get a flu shot, right?" Doof said.

Jerry shook his head but saw that Laura was scared too.

"You not like shots too?" he asked her.

"No, No I don't Jerry.

But we have to do it because we don't want to get ill." she answered.

He understood as they went inside but were sitting in the waiting room but the nurse was ready as Doof went in first but sighed sitting in the chair as the doctor was preparing the vaccine but Doof gritted his teeth as the needle went in his arm but came out in a few minutes as the nurse put a band-aid on the arm but was preparing the flu jab.

"You ready?" she asked him.

Doof nodded as he felt the needle go in but relaxed as it went out as there was another band-aid on his arm but he went back into the waiting room a little woozy as Perry smiled but so proud of his frenemy getting shots as he hugged him.

"I'll get you some sugar afterwards.

That should bring you back to normal." he said.

"Doofy okay?" Jerry asked him.

"Yes he'll be fine Jerry.

His blood sugar levels are low from getting shots.

But we'll get him something to eat." Perry told him.

He then saw him nuzzle Doof as he climbed onto his lap but Perry smiled knowing it was Laura's turn as he saw her go into the doctor's surgery but Perry hoped that the girl was okay but saw her come out a few minutes later with two band-aids on her arm as Jerry was nervous but Perry understood as it was his little brother's turn but saw Doofy go in with him.

"I'm coming with you guys." he said.

"Are you sure Perry?

I can handle Jerry." he reassured him.

"Yes but I have an idea." Perry told him.

Doof understood as he saw Perry grit his teeth as Jerry saw the syringe go in his brother's arm but closed his eyes as Doofy understood but saw him open his eyes as the doctor was putting a band-aid over the area but was preparing the next jab as Jerry saw him squirm.

"Perry scared?" he asked.

"Maybe a little." he admitted.

That stunned him hearing that as he knew that his brother was never scared of anything as he held his brother's hand but felt it tense up as the needle went into his arm but relaxed as the needle went out but Doof smiled as that was cute but Perry hugged him.

"You wanna try?" Perry asked him.

Jerry frowned as Perry understood but he and Doofy saw his body shake with worry as he understood but he and Perry understood but were stroking him as he relaxed but they were holding his hands as he closed his eyes as he didn't want to see the needle go in but he whimpered as he felt a little pain but relaxed as the needle went out of his arm as the doctor was putting a band-aid on his arm where the needle had left.

"Good boy.

One more shot and it's all over." Doof said.

"Doofy promise?" Jerry asked him.

"Yep I promise.

Would I ever lie to you?" he said.

Jerry shook his head as he then felt the needle go in his arm as he began to sniffle but Perry was nuzzling his little brother but saw him smile nervously as he was happy.

"You know what?

Let's go get some ice cream, okay?" he said.

Jerry smiled as they left along with Laura but knew that things would be okay...


End file.
